Ghostly Whispers
by WheatOrWheatByProduct
Summary: Victor had failed the Creeds. He couldn't keep them from the temptation. But there was one person he could still protect.
1. Prologue

Victor watched Rachel carry Church's limp body into the woods. He wanted to intervene, but there was nothing he could do.

He was surprised that Church's body hadn't been burnt to a chrisp. He turned his head and gazed down at Louis's body. It was mangled, and the bones sticking out resembled an old wooden fence. His face was stuck in a mangled, silent wail.

Victor winced. Why didn't he stop him.

"There was no way," he whispered, "He was delusional."

But there was no soothing his guilt. He couldn't help but think that he failed them.

Church died. Gage died. Rachel died. Louis died. He had failed.

He had to make it up. Somehow. Then he remembered.

"Ellie."


	2. Chapter 1

Ellie sat in her bed, clutching her knees.

She had woken up from another bad dream about Rachel and Louis. But when she wailed, there was no response.

She had peered outside the window to see darkness, and her grandparent's car gone.

She quivered, tears running down her face.

She heard something and perked up. "Mommy," she stuttered out, eyes wide and teary.

But instead of her mother, she saw a monster. It resembled her mother. But it wasn't her. Not at all. Her face was distorted and sinister. Her eye was missing, and a strangle liquid fell out.

"Hello Ellie," the thing said, voice gravelly.

"Your not my mommy," Ellie sputtered out after what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh but I am," the voice cooed, "I'm your mother. Rachel Creed."

Ellie's lip quivered. "Go away," she croaked, fighting down her sobs.

"Now don't you speak to your mother that way," it said mockingly.

Ellie clutched her pillow as the stared the monster in the eye.

"You're in big trouble now."

The thing took out a belt and launched at Ellie. Ellie shrieked as the thing grabbed her.

"Ellie! Ellie! Wake up honey! It was just a bad dream!"

Ellie jolted up, sobbing. She looked forward to see her grandparents standing in front of her.

"Are you alright Ellie," her grandfather asked worriedly.

"Was it another bad dream," her grandmother added.

Ellie nodded while wiping her eyes. "Mommy was there, but she wasn't mommy! She was a monster!"

Her grandmother was about to say something when the phone rang. They both perked up.

"We'll be right back Ellie. Then we can talk about this silly little dream you had," he grandmother said. They both scurried out the door.

Ellie hugged her knees tighter. She was about to lay back down when she was jolted up by the wail of her grandmother.


	3. Chapter 2

The funeral was hard for Ellie. She looked at the casket blankly. Her whole body shook. Rachel and Louis were found dead.

They suspected a wild animal. A dead Chirch had laid bedside Rachel, who was found in the Pet Semetary.

Louis was found outside the house. Tears fell down Ellie's face. Jud's house was burnt down. They suspected Jud himself burnt with it.

Tears fell diwn her face. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in bed, with Church tucked in beside her. She wanted Gage to throw his breakfast at her in the dining room. She wanted to sit with Louis on the couch and talk. She wanted to be helping Rachel clean her room. She wanted to be sitting down, listening to one of Jud's many stories. To run and fly a kite. To pull Gage in a wagon. To feed Church. To be happy.

But those things would never happen again. Everything had fallen apart.

She watched her grandfather give a speech, but it all went in one ear and out the other. She wanted to go home. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"Ellie! Ellie!"

Ellie ran out of the church, sobbing. She ran and ran as fast her little feet could take her. Maybe she'd end up at Maine if she did.

She didn't know how long she had been out. Only that she was tired and lost. She sat down on the pavement and looked around. She was in a forest on an old oath that was covered with trees and bushes. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet.

Ellie shivered. It was cold and breezey. And nothing looked familiar.

She felt herself start panicking, and once again she felt sobs in her throat. She was too tired to fight it. She sat there and sobbed for a while. But then she heard it. A truck.

She got up, hugging herself. "Grandpa?"

She heard the truck again, and whispers that sounded like gibberish to her. She was about to run through the trees and to the lighted area, in which she had heard the truck from, when a voice in her head called from the back of her mind.

_'Turn around. Turn around and go.'_

Ellie frowned and looked behind her. It was pitch black, and she could hear twigs snapping.

_'Go back the way you came.'_

Ellie blinked and looked to the lighted spot longingly before turning around. She walked through the darkness when a light hit her eyes.

"Ellie? Ellie!"

She attempted to open her eyes, but the voice was obvious enough. "Grandpa! Grandma!"

She leapt at them and sobbed while hugging them. She didn't really listen to what they said. And they didn't really listen to what she said either. They were just happy to be together.

But they all failed to notice the bloodied, pale man leaning on a tree with a victorious smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Victor sat on the ground, watching the TV. Cinderella was playing, and Ellie was also entranced, eyes wide.

"Ellie! Time for dinner!"

Ellie jumped off and ran straight through Victor, who chuckled and watched her scramble into the dining room. The smell of chicken wafted into the livingroom, and Victor smiled.

"So Ellie. We've been thinking," Victor heard Ellie's grandmother say.

"It's time for you to start going to school again."

The dining room went silent. Victor stood up and poked his head into the dining room. Ellie looked confused. Like she was trying to process the information.

Finally, Ellie gave a meek, "Why," that made Victor frown. He didn't like seeing Ellie scared. She was only eight!

Her grandfather shifted awkwardly. "So you can learn of course!"

"Am I going to have to ride the plane alone?"

Victor froze. She'd have to go to a new school and she didn't even know.

Her grandmother looked at her sympathetically. "You'll be going to the local school. Not the one in Maine."

Ellie gaped. "But what about my friends?," she whimpered.

Her grandmother gave her a smile. "You'll make new friends!"

"But I don't want to make new friends!"

Ellie was on the verge of tears, sobs stuck on her throat. Victor was about to rush over when Ellie ran straight through him, sobbing.

"Ellie," her grandparents yelped, but Ellie was already locked in her room. Victor ran straight through the door and looked at her. She was on her bed sobbing, pictures scattered all over it.

Victor frowned and peered at the pictures. One stood out to him the most. Ellie pulling Gage in the wagon.

_'Bet he liked that didn't he,'_ he heard in his head vividly.

"Poor thing," he sighed. "Life ruined because her father was a lunatic."

Victor sat there and watched Ellie sob for the majority of the night.

_'Tomorrow will be interesting.'_


End file.
